


Gifted

by Kate_Black



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Black/pseuds/Kate_Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin feels himself a little child, who has just opened a Christmas present, almost every time when he finds himself in Bobby's hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gifted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/100745) by xbackbone (http://ficbook.net/authors/879111). 



Hanbin feels himself a little child, who has just opened a Christmas present, almost every time when he finds himself in Bobby's hands. Why “finds”? Because at a moment, when strong hands close around him, Hanbin is a bit lost and cannot understand what is happening. And Bobby laughs somewhere in Hanbin's shoulder, pulling the edge of the t-shirts and talking something whether in English, or Korean, or who knows what. The tips of the lips immediately reach up and Hanbin smiles, unable to hide how he likes to feel warm breath and wet lips on the skin. Just because a minute later Bobby is on the stage, and now he is here rubbing nose against Hanbin’s neck and hugging as if Hanbin is going to disappear.  
“The stage is waiting for you, you know” Bobby kisses him nearby his ear and smiles.  
“I will be in time”  
Bobby wears a huge black hoodie and a cap with the turned back peak. It is darkness and Hanbin can see not very much but he feels and it is enough for him. He lets himself be lost in time. Only for a few minutes, only here with Bobby. Hanbin wants to say something but he can only breathe out loudly because he feels a hot hand under his t-shirt. Hand glides on his skin.  
“Hey, please, not now” Hanbin catches Jiwon’s hand and moves it off. He can only confess himself that he really does not want to do it.  
Bobby kisses Hanbin one more time and lets him go.  
“Rock all of them for me, promise?”  
“Sure, no one will survive” Bobby sets his cap and smiles again, running onstage.  
Hanbin looks carefully until the end of the show. Bobby runs in only-god-knows-which circle, screams, roars, puts his hoodie up showing his tout torso and Hanbin can only smile. Crowd of girls, which have an incidental chance to touch Bobby’s body, is screaming and he thinks that after a couple hours they can be at home. He wants to hug elder and fall asleep. Only this thought pleases him now: go to bed quicker, entwine Bobby with Hanbin’s hands and legs and fall asleep.  
They cannot see each other until the end of shooting. Bobby is on the interview and Hanbin lays on the sofa in one of the rooms and plays a stupid game on iPad. When shooting staff finally turn cameras off and thank everyone for show, Hanbin almost runs to the exit. Bobby is in the car being totally exhausted.  
“Hey” he talks quietly and smiles. Hanbin thinks that Bobby cannot even put his hands up.  
“Look not very good”  
“Tired and want to sleep. Today’s shooting was hard” Bobby touches cold glass with his forehead and close his eyes with a hard breathing out. He is still hearing rhythms of his track and he is ready to pay as much as he has just to make them silent.  
“How do you think, will you pass?”  
Bobby rubs his fingers to the bridge of his nose and blinks. He answers after a few minutes.  
“Honestly, I do not want even to think about it. All of it can go to hell. I cannot understand what they want. What is wrong with the last voting? Hell. I would better think about it tomorrow.  
Hanbin feels that it is better not to meddle, and keeps silent until they are in their hostel. Bobby hides from the world in the hood, looks sullenly at his feet and resets sneakers not too carefully, when he enters the flat. He sluggish greets with the guys and immediately closes the bathroom. Hanbin only heavily sighs.  
“What is wrong with him?” asks Jinhwan. He is not accustomed to see Bobby in a bad mood.  
“Tired” Hanbin says and falls down at the nearest chair. Whole his body aches. He feels dull pain and unpleasant tingling in the lumbar area. He decides not to go to the shower, postponing it until the morning, and slowly moves into the room, where he falls on the bed, not even bothered to turn on the light. He takes off his t-shirt and jeans when he is lying and tries to find his home sport pants under the blanket pulling it on after.  
After ten minutes, when Hanbin has almost fallen asleep, Bobby carefully looks at his room.  
“Are you sleeping?” he whispers quietly and does not wait an answer coming in. It is a complete darkness but he does not turns the light on and closes the door.  
Hanbin is not sleeping, maybe just a bit, but he wakes up immediately when he feels another body on his bed and someone’s wet feet. Of course, he knows who it is.  
“I thought you would not come” he mumbles sleepy and moves closer to elder. Bobby smells shampoo and soap. He hugs as usual touching Hanbin’s neck by his nose. Droplets from wet hair get younger’s skin, and he shivers.  
“Tshh” Bobby hisses and kisses Hanbin’s neck “How can I not come if the only thing in the world that makes me happy is you?”  
“Sounds completely awful, man. Like lyrics from girl’s songs”  
“Sure. So just shut up your mouth and sleep”  
Hanbin smiles, twisting, and rubs his lips somewhere on the Bobby’s cheek. Jiwon smiles in response, Hanbin feels it by his skin, and pulls the boy closer to him.  
Hanbin remembers about Christmas again and thinks that he has already gotten the best gift ever.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to become a Beta of this translation (or any other i have made) please write me e-mail (kate_black@list.ru)  
> I would be pleased to work with you~  
> You can write about my mistakes in comments and i check it^^  
> Thank you for reading and commenting <3


End file.
